beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caliborg Magnazone M:ERF
|image = }}Caliborg Magnazone M:ERF is a Defense-Type with extreme power. It is extremely heavy, and Kerbex needs a mechanical arm to lift it. It weighs about 600g, and has an 87mm diameter. This makes it the ultimate Defense Type. It is also a Type:MECH bey. Facebolt: Magnazone The facebolt decipts a Pokemon known as Magnezone. The facebolt inside has machines that produce electric shocks that can stun and/or paralyze the opponent when a bey makes contact with the facebolt. It is metal to prevent it from cracking. This facebolt is extremely versaitle as well. It is extremely heavy, but yet makes the bey slow, but the Fusion 4D Tip makes up for it's lost speed due to the weight. Energy Ring: Magnazone The Energy Ring is a clear grey design with many spirals alongside the edges. This is about 70x the weight of Bull, making it even more powerful with defense. This clear wheel is also metal; in fact, the entire bey is metal! Except for some parts of the bey, which absorb the opponent's attacks. The energy ring has magnetic machines that draw metal toward it. Because of it's amazing defense power, the bey absorbs the attack while the other bey is drawn to it and has to face a ferocious metal Barrage attack. The magnets are North and South, so they can either send a bey flying away, or draw it toward itself. This same function is inside the Metal Wheel. This Energy Ring also has rubber on the edges to absorb the opponent's attack. This also has a free-spinning mechanism that can either be removed or kept put. Metal Wheel: Caliborg Caliborg is the highest technological wheel out of all of Kerbex's beys. It is the heaviest part of the bey, and has small openings that can release metal discs at the opponent. After the discs are fired, they return to the bey, giving it an "unlimited" amount. This wheel also has N & S magnets that can repel and attract the opposing bey. This wheel is extremely bulky, with no possible chance of recoil. This wheel can also release gears and spikes around the wheel to counter. This mode has recoil, though. It also has a rubber mode that can absorb most physical attacks thrown at it. This wheel is so powerful it is known to supress about 90% of physical damage due to it's weight and absorption power. The Metal Wheel can also be free-spinning because the grears inside of the Metal Wheel stop, and they let the Metal Wheel control itse;f. This can be used to dodge an attack instead of taking the hit head on. This wheel can also self-destruct when necessary to tie with an opponent. The bey has mini bombs inside of it, and when activated, the bombs go off near the opposing bey, blowing it to bits along with itself. However, it can repair itself immediately after the battle due to the magnets connecting back together, but the wheel will have some cracks afterwards and will need repairing. Fusion 4D Tip: Mega:External Raging Flame This 4D Fusion Tip has 4 tips in it, 1 for each attribute; Attack, Defense, Stamina, and Balance. The Attack Type tip is S-UF (Speed-Up Flat), RSB (Rubber Sharp Ball), mB:D, (miniature Bearing:Drive), and BWD (Balanced Wide Defense). S-UF is a rubber + metal version of F, giving it great speed and power. RSB is next. This increased Defense with the RS, but has a RB shape as well. This gives it the stability of RS, but the Defense power of RB. This gives the bey both powers of defense. This gives good speeds and good stabilization. When commanded, “DEFEND!” He turns into mainly RS, staying extremely still. mB:D, is, as it, states, a miniature version of B:D. It is similar in the fact that miniature Bearing Drive (mB:D) can be considered as Magnazone's version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent gray in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Although you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip out so far. (NOT STEALING, JUST USING THIS FOR THE mB:D TIP) And last, but not least, BWD. It is a more balanced version of WD, therefore making it have better stamina. Abilities Magnitude Rush: The bey releases the magnets, sending the other bey away from it. It then changes magnets, forcing the bey to rush at it. Because of Magnazone's amazing defense, it takes the hit and sends the other bey flying with a counter. Magnetic Field: The bey creates a star-like formation around the other bey, releasing small magnets as it goes. The magnets also contain parts of gears, and then, when the user commands so, the gears/magnets all activate, forcing the other bey to be "torn apart" by magnets, eoither that or it hits the spinning gears, depleting the opponent's spin by about 20-50%. Aero Thrust: The bey sets itself in counter mode, and then changes to S-UF. It leaps up in the air, and then comes crashing down, extremely hot and with a lot of speed and momentum due to the weight. It crashes down on the opponent, smashing it into bits. Special Move Magneforce Pulsar: The bey gathers all of it's gears and counter mode points into one area. The bey charges up a strong electric aura, and then, when the time is right, it fires the electric lazer, paralyzing the opponent. The bey then fires the sharp points and gears, slicing it into pieces. Category:Unregistered Bey